1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fan having a vibration-absorbing boss, the fan being fabricated by insert injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fans serve to perform ventilation or heat dissipation via movement of air. Fans may be broadly classified into axial-flow fans or centrifugal fans and are used in air conditioners, refrigerators, cleaners and the like.
A fan includes a central cylindrical hub part, a blade part including a plurality of blades radially extending from the hub part, and a vibration-absorbing boss provided at the center of the hub part to firmly couple a rotating shaft of a motor to the fan while absorbing vibration due to rotation of the motor.
The vibration-absorbing boss includes a first boss member coupled to the rotating shaft of the motor, a second boss member coupled to the hub part, and a vibration-absorbing member connecting the first boss member and the second boss member to each other so as to absorb vibration. Generally, the first boss member and the second boss member are mainly formed by die-casting metal, such as aluminum or brass, and the vibration-absorbing member is formed of vulcanized rubber, such as Nitrile Butadiene Rubber (NBR) or Chloroprene Rubber (CR), for elasticity enhancement.